19 órganos
by S Nuur
Summary: Dystopic AU basado en el universo de Equilibrium, donde Les Amis de l'ABC luchan por devolver el libre albedrío a una sociedad a la que han extirpado su humanidad; donde la humanidad dormida, muchas veces, es monstruosa al despertar.
1. Prólogo

**NA: Este es un experimento que se me ha ocurrido estos días: un dystopic AU basado libremente en el universo de la película Equilibrium con elementos de otras obras como 1984 y Fahrenheit 451, de trama peliculero-palomitera con mucha acción, muchos tiros, más tiros y mucha pena. Por si no habéis visto Equilibrium, pego una sinopsis más abajo.**

**Algunos avisos:**

**-Clasificado T sólo de momento, pero acabará subiendo a M (mayúscula) porque  
**

**-Contendrá elementos de violencia, drogas, sexo, tortura y non-con. El non-con lo avisaré de antemano por si alguien prefiere saltárselo. Lo mismo la tortura, que suena muy mal pero tampoco va a ser muy gráfico; es sobre todo (pero no todo) brutalidad policial. El resto (violencia, drogas, etc.) está por todas partes, pero tampoco es nada que no se vea en la tele todos los días.**

**-Mi ciencia-ficción es más ficción que ciencia. La verdad es que soy de letras así que cualquier patada terrible que encontréis, perdonádmela o mejor, comentádmela por si se puede arreglar.**

**-Algunos personajes van a actuar bastante OOC en algunos o muchos momentos por razones... psicotrópicas y básicamente porque me ha hecho falta para que la trama funcione. No me matéis cuando empecéis a ver de qué hablo... por favor. **

**En cualquier caso, si consideráis que debería subir la clasificación ya, os agradezco que me lo digáis.**

**Aquí van la sinopsis de la peli y el prólogo, y a continuación el primer capítulo. A ver qué tal.**

"_**En un futuro distópico después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, las emociones humanas han quedado proscritas gubernamentalmente como causa de la decadencia de la humanidad: la literatura, la música y cualquier forma de arte están estrictamente prohibidas. Las emociones son controladas mediante una droga sintética conocida como 'prozium'. Todo aquel ciudadano que se niegue a mantener su consumo continuado y elija tener emociones libres es calificado como un ofensor del sentido y castigado con la pena de muerte.**_

_**Para vigilar y detener a los ofensores sensoriales, el gobierno ha designado una unidad conocida como el '**__**Tetragrammaton**__**' compuesta por los clérigos, un cuerpo de policía de élite entrenado desde la niñez para vigilar y contener a la humanidad dentro de cada ser viviente en Libria".**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_65,0% oxígeno; 10% hidrógeno; 19,37% carbono; 3,2% nitrógeno; calcio, fósforo, cloro, potasio, hierro y otros elementos en proporción inferior. Cien billones de células, de las cuales las neuronas representan cien mil millones. 75 kilómetros de nervios. 100.000 genes ordenados en 23 pares de cromosomas. Unos 650 músculos; entr litros de sangre; 19 órganos incluyendo 206 huesos, 2 metros cuadrados de piel, los ojos, el cerebro y el corazón._

_No me estaba preguntando qué aspecto tendría todo esto estrellado en el asfalto, a seiscientos metros por debajo de mis pies. Eso, lo sé. He visto cosas así; he hecho cosas así._

_Un cuerpo en caída libre sufre una aceleración de 9,81 metros por segundo cada segundo. Esto significa que el tiempo de caída de un cuerpo, desde una altura de seiscientos metros, es de 11,06 segundos en el vacío. Con la resistencia del aire, el tiempo de caída puede incrementarse hasta los 15 segundos. Tampoco me estaba preguntando qué sentiría durante esos 15 segundos, o si sentiría algo. Para plantearse esa pregunta, es necesario sentir curiosidad._

_El ser humano ha evolucionado hasta adquirir la capacidad de pensar y de razonar, de crear y comprender lenguajes complejos; posee capacidad de pensamiento analítico y de comprensión simbólica. Un cuerpo humano sano posee dos pulgares oponibles que le permiten emplear herramientas._

_¿Qué herramientas son éstas?_

_Las mismas que antes de la guerra. Nuestras herramientas no han evolucionado con nosotros: la tecnología es la misma que empleaban nuestros antepasados para fabricar otras herramientas, para facilitarse la vida cotidiana, para desplazarse, para comunicarse, para exterminarse. Las enfermedades que acortaban la esperanza de vida humana son las mismas que mataron a nuestros antepasados cuando no lo hicieron las bombas; la ciencia no ha escrito una línea de historia más allá del día que cayó la primera bomba, hace ya más de doscientos años; las que escribió el arte han desaparecido; las hemos hecho desaparecer, incinerado y olvidado por nuestro propio bien._

_Yo sé lo que es una guerra: me lo han contado. También lo he visto a diario en las pantallas que cubren las fachadas de los edificios. Mi primer recuerdo consciente es el de una bola de fuego, semejante a un cerebro humano, arrasando la tierra y alzándose para tragarse el cielo. Entonces hay un estallido de luz, todo se funde a blanco y vuelve a empezar. Vuelve a caer la bomba: cincuenta megatones reflejados en dos iris, en dos mil, en doscientos mil, en cuatro mil millones._

_Las bombas mataron a cinco mil millones de personas. Eso suma un total de entre veinte y veinticinco mil millones de litros de sangre derramada, diez mil millones de metros cuadrados de piel calcinada, trescientos setenta mil millones de kilómetros de nervios transmitiendo impulsos de dolor a cinco mil millones de cerebros, y después, nada. Guerra es paz; libertad es esclavitud; ignorancia es fuerza._

_No estaba pensando en saltar. No poseo la capacidad de comprender por qué algunas personas lo hacen, y puesto que no la poseo, carezco de la información necesaria para tomar esa decisión. Entonces, prevalece el instinto de conservación. _

_No sé por qué existo. Sí sé que, si dejara de existir, el 65% de oxígeno que soy, mi 10% de hidrógeno, mi 19,37% de nitrógeno... seguirán existiendo sin mí. Las leyes de la física decidirían la forma que todo esto tendría en el asfalto, y primero los forenses, después los equipos de limpieza y al final las bacterias harían lo que están programados para hacer. No sé por qué existo, pero mi sistema cognitivo está programado para seguir existiendo. Si alguien quisiera empujarme, me defendería. _

"_Guerra es paz", nos recuerdan los zepelines que surcan el cielo como nubes mecánicas._

_El cielo es rojo y se derrama rugiendo sobre todo lo que existe, sobre lo que respira y sobre lo que no, y el firmamento no está sobre mi cabeza, sino bajo mis pies: cientos de miles de puntos de luz se extienden tan lejos como la vista alcanza, y en cada dirección cruzan arterias rojas y blancas como abismos de luz, como heridas abiertas, lanzadas como flechas en línea recta hacia la inmensidad de esta ciudad que no tiene límites. _

"_Libertad es esclavitud; ignorancia es fuerza"._

_No siempre llueve. El promedio de los últimos veinticinco años es de un 82% de días de tormenta. Pero no siempre llueve; a veces, sólo hay rayos conectando las capas de nubes y las agujas de los rascacielos que surgen de la tierra. Pero las noches son todas rojas y negras, los días, de muchos tonos de gris, y los amaneceres son rojos también, pero más, mucho más rojos, como de fuego atómico. _

_Nunca he contemplado un amanecer, aunque sí he visto muchos. La belleza es una palabra que conozco, pero representa un concepto vacío de significado. Si no nos hubieran extirpado la curiosidad, hubiésemos inventado un lenguaje nuevo, mejor adaptado a esta realidad y a este mundo, pero todo se hizo de una vez y por eso nuestro lenguaje es todavía sensorial, poco funcional y poco eficiente. _

_Por eso no supe qué contestar cuando me encontraste, cuando me preguntaste qué hacía en el tejado y asomado al borde, a un paso del vacío que mi cuerpo tardaría en recorrer quince segundos. Eso es menos tiempo del que tú hubieras necesitado para alcanzarme. Si lo hubieses intentado._

_Estaba a un paso del borde, a seiscientos metros del suelo, pero no sentí miedo. Conozco el significado de esta palabra y puedo reconocer hasta veintisiete síntomas: pupilas dilatadas, sudoración, temblor incontrolado, desorientación... Pero yo no siento miedo. Nunca._

_»–Estoy pensando –recuerdo que te dije. Te dije la verdad, y era así de simple. Entonces, también lo era para ti, por eso sabías que no podía saltar, y que no saltaría. Existo. Existías. Eso era todo._

_Unos seiscientos cincuenta músculos; entre cuatro y cinco litros de sangre; diecinueve órganos incluyendo doscientos seis huesos, dos metros cuadrados de piel, un cerebro, un corazón, dos ojos... Azules. _

_No es lo que escogí ser; es lo que soy. Nunca he sido otra cosa. Jamás seré otra cosa._

_Y no puede importarme._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primer capítulo: 100% Hollywood, reality free. ****Recomiendo una bebida energética y calzado cómodo :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

–_Ofensores del sentido, este es el último aviso. Repito: último aviso. Tienen diez segundos para deponer las armas y entregarse, o abriremos fuego. Repito: es el último aviso._

–Último, mis cojones...

–¡SHHHT!

–_Diez. _

–¿Preparada?

– _Nueve._

Eponine negó con la cabeza de forma rígida, rápida, con la mirada clavada en un punto invisible de la polvorienta oscuridad. La habitación era angosta como un armario y frente a ellos había una ventana tapiada con ladrillos. La luz que atravesaba los agujeros de bala los permitiría verse unos a otros. Si se miraran.

–_Siete. _

Los nudillos de la joven estaban blancos alrededor de la pistola que sostenía entre las rodillas. Los suyos estaban igual de tensos, pero sus manos se cerraban sobre sí mismas, sin ningún arma que deponer. Sin mirarse, se dieron la mano.

–_Seis._

–¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué vais a hacer? –tartamudeó histéricamente una chica más joven, una pelirroja que no había querido decirles su nombre. El hombre que se sentaba a su lado, apretado como un puño contra la pared, estaba hiperventilando y le castañeteaban los dientes. Aquello tenía un lado bueno: hacía que los demás se sintieran valientes.

–_Cuatro. _

–¿Taire?

Él asintió.

_Tres._

–¡Ahora!

Corrieron contra la puerta y a través de ella, hacia las fauces del pasillo y del escuadrón de tiradores que los esperaba con la rodilla en tierra.

–Dos... ¡Fuego, fuego! ¡Abrid fuego!

La salva de detonaciones ya había estallado antes de que se terminara de dar la orden, y tras sus pasos las paredes y el suelo se llenaron de agujeros, pedazos de hormigón grandes como puños estallaron arrancados de las paredes y todo se llenó de humo y de gritos. Habían doblado el recodo y por lo menos dos puertas se cerraron de golpe y se atrancaron con varias vueltas de llave.

Eponine frenó de golpe su alocada carrera contra la barandilla de la escalera, y al inclinarse sin aliento la oscura cabellera le cayó hacia adelante. Por el hueco de la escalera vieron a más policías que subían con los fusiles en las manos. Sólo al retroceder notó Grantaire que la pelirroja les había dado alcance y que estaba a su espalda.

–¡Arriba!

–¡No! –gritó Eponine sujetándolo por la ropa, y tiró de él escaleras abajo en el momento que sus perseguidores doblaban el recodo y volvían a abrir fuego. Tenían tiempo de bajar al primer piso antes de encontrar frente a frente al segundo grupo.

Corrieron por otro pasillo que se acabó demasiado pronto, que dobló sobre sí mismo y los perdió todavía más en las entrañas de aquel edificio desconocido que de milagro no era ya su tumba. Habían salvado veinte tumbas en cuestión de cuatro horas. Quizá pudieran hacerlo una vez más. Quizá...

Oyeron disparos sobre sus cabezas, y a lo lejos unos alaridos lastimeros que les encogieron el estómago más que el corazón:

–¡No disparéis, no disparéis! ¡No estoy armado! ¡Me rindo, me rindo, me...!

Un tiro voló en pedazos la lámpara de pared que estaba junto a ellos. La pelirroja gritó protegiéndose la cabeza con las dos manos y los tres se encogieron contra las paredes, pero antes de que el instinto los traicionara un segundo disparo los espoleó hacia adelante en una carrera desesperada que ya sólo tenía una meta posible: la ventana que había al fondo.

Los disparos ya habían hecho pedazos los cristales antes de que Grantaire los atravesara con su cuerpo, con el hombro derecho por delante.

El golpe contra el asfalto encharcado le arrancó el aliento del pecho, y la caída no existió, tan rápido sucedía todo, como un tren bala que no acabara nunca de despejar la vía. Antes de haber recuperado el aliento ya tenía compañía retorciéndose en el suelo sembrado de cristales, y antes de haber hecho un recuento de huesos rotos ya tenían las espaldas contra la pared, a salvo de los disparos que les vinieran desde arriba. Huir hacia arriba habría sido una pésima idea; Eponine sabía aquellas cosas.

La ciudad se abría al final del callejón en el que estaban, y a lo lejos se oían más sirenas.

–¡Estáis locos! ¡Sois unos dementes! –les gritó la pelirroja sujetándose el brazo derecho contra el pecho. Sangraba. Y lloraba–. ¡Nos van a matar a todos! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, joder, joder...!

–¡Cállate ya, estúpida! ¡Levanta! –Eponine se había puesto de pie y tiró de la otra joven izándola del suelo como a un saco de plumas. Le sangraban las dos rodillas y la adrenalina le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo.

En cuanto Eponine la soltó, la chica se tambaleó contra la pared. Cuando Grantaire la sostuvo, ella se agarró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello y empezó a sollozar quedamente pero de pronto dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, horrorizado, y sujetó la mano de Grantaire con dedos temblorosos. Sólo entonces él reparó en que tenía un cristal clavado en la mano, entre el índice y el pulgar.

–Mierda, Taire... –siseó Eponine.

Grantaire se lo arrancó sin pensárselo y la pelirroja le apretó la herida entre sus dos pequeñas manos para detener la hemorragia. La sangre que brotó a borbotones la arrastró la lluvia que les caía encima. Apenas sintió dolor. El que sentía en algún punto indeterminado de la pierna izquierda lo ignoró obstinadamente con los dientes apretados.

–Hay que moverse –dijo Eponine.

Miraron hacia lo alto y no vieron tiradores en las ventanas, pero por si acaso corrieron pegados a la pared. El fondo del callejón se abría a una avenida amplia que inundaban la lluvia, el tráfico y riadas de transeúntes que circulaban por ambas aceras. Si lograban mezclarse entre la multitud, quizá pudieran perderlos antes de que...

Luces azules los recibieron nada más doblar la esquina: eran tres coches y uno más, negro y sin luces, que acababa de frenar con un chirrido de neumáticos contra el asfalto. La persona que bajó del asiento del conductor lo hizo con el arma por delante. Y con un objetivo marcado.

–¡Eponine!

Un estallido de sangre bañó de golpe el rostro de Eponine, que se clavó en el sitio con los ojos helados.

La pelirroja se desplomó en el suelo: tenía un agujero de bala en el centro exacto de la frente y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Un autobús que la providencia puso entre ellos y el tirador le salvó a Eponine la vida. Cuando Grantaire la cogió de la mano, la muchacha casi había dejado caer la pistola de unos dedos pálidos que temblaban como de una fiebre súbita.

Cuando el autobús dejó de interponerse, los dos ya habían echado a correr hacia el otro extremo del callejón, y ni el tirador ni el coche estaban ya donde habían estado.

Tenían que haber sabido que pasaría. Había pasado.

Estaban perdidos.

Corrían bajo la lluvia y jadeaban y se ahogaban en sus propios latidos, pero estaban pedidos y lo sabían, y lo sabían quienes habían venido a cazarlos. Si se detenían, estaban perdidos. Si se ponían a tiro, estaban perdidos. Eponine le estaba clavando las uñas en la mano y tropezó dos veces en su carrera, pero no llegó a caer ni se detuvo.

Las paredes del callejón se abrieron de golpe a un mundo gigantesco que se lanzaba en picado y en vertical hacia el cielo rojo. La imagen de Padre les golpeó las retinas desde una pantalla que ocupaba veinte plantas de un edificio, y su voz les llenó oídos y las tripas.

"_Libertad es esclavitud; ignorancia es fuerza"._

Corrieron entre la gente gris y entre los paraguas negros y se arrojaron como dos suicidas a las fauces del tráfico de una avenida de seis carriles. Un coche hizo sonar el claxon repetidamente y los esquivó de milagro, otro dio un volantazo y se atravesó en el carril opuesto, y un taxi que venía en dirección contraria lo embistió de costado haciendo estallar dos lunas en pedazos. Eponine corría delante; Grantaire, tras ella, y cuando un coche frenó en seco justo delante de él, el joven saltó por encima del capó, cayó de pie al otro lado y un motorista se lo llevó por delante.

Y la máquina demente que era su mundo, su mundo de las últimas cuatro horas infernales, por fin, se detuvo.

Grantaire abrió los ojos y, por un momento, no vio más que asfalto gris, asfalto irisado del agua de lluvia mezclada con productos químicos, reflejos rojos y verdes y anaranjados que las luces de tráfico y de los coches arrancaban a la lámina de agua que mojaba el suelo. El mundo estaba mudo de golpe; eso o muy, muy lejos.

Llovía. Llovería eternamente en aquel lugar, llovería para siempre. Pensó que para siempre podía ser demasiado tiempo, que se había detenido y que estaba perdido, que debió haber dejado que acabase la cuenta atrás y que lo acribillasen a balazos. Así, todo habría acabado ya. De una vez...

–¡Taire! ¡TAIRE!

Eponine había vuelto a por él. Lo había cogido de un brazo y tiró de él desesperadamente. Las lágrimas le corrían mejillas abajo, mezclándose con la lluvia entre el cabello empapado que se le pegaba a la cara.

Pero no lo miraba a él.

Lo miraban los conductores que se habían detenido o que tenían que esquivarlos, y algunos transeúntes, decenas de ojos como los que los taxidermistas guardan en cajas, clasificados por colores, por tamaños y por formas. Pero ella, no. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban clavados en el coche negro que, al no lograr abrirse paso a través del atasco que habían causado, se detuvo en mitad de la vía y abrió a la vez las dos puertas delanteras.

Eran dos. Los seguían no uno, sino dos.

–¡Levántate, levántate ! ¡Mierda, Grantaire, levántate! ¡Por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR!

Grantaire la obedeció u obedeció a algo más profundo, más primario, más arraigado a su misma naturaleza. Se puso de pie y sin soltarle a la chica la mano, cojeando hasta que la pierna le volvió a responder, corrió hacia las luces brillantes de la estación de metro al otro lado de la calle. Ojos indiferentes los siguieron, y dos figuras de negro a cuyo paso la gente gris se abría como las aguas del Mar Rojo.

Atravesaron entre la gente que esperaba en filas, causando estragos en la perfecta simetría de la masa de humanidad que los rodeaba. Saltaron los tornos y se lanzaron por las escaleras mecánicas abriéndose paso a codazos y a golpes. A mitad de las primeras escaleras, Grantaire saltó por encima del pasamanos hasta el siguiente tramo y Eponine fue tras él, tramo tras tramo, nivel tras nivel sin mirar nunca atrás. Las personas con las que chocaban se detenían y los miraban, pero rara vez gritaban y ninguna protestaba.

Pantallas luminosas anunciaban la frecuencia y la dirección de los trenes, pero lo segundo no importaba: 5 minutos; 2 minutos; 1 minuto; ...¡entrando en la estación!

–¡Por aquí!

Abandonaron la línea de escaleras y doblaron hacia una galería de paredes revestidas de metal pulido, rectas y lisas como un espejo empañado a lo largo del cual la imagen de Padre se repetía en una secuencia interminable e idéntica.

"_Guerra es paz; libertad es esclavitud"._

La galería los condujo a un andén abarrotado de gente. El sistema de megafonía emitía un mensaje pregrabado:

"_Por favor, permanezca detrás de la línea amarilla hasta que el tren se haya detenido por completo"._

Las puertas del tren se abrieron de par en par en ese momento y los viajeros empezaron a salir en perfecto orden.

"_Puertas abiertas. Por favor, espere a la luz verde. Puertas abiertas, por favor..."_

La multitud se echó al suelo como un solo hombre cuando un único disparo estalló con la fuerza de un cañonazo, el eco rebotando una y otra vez en la alta bóveda de hormigón revestida de tuberías y cables, y en pie sólo quedaron las dos personas que habían disparado al techo... buscando.

Y Grantaire y Eponine los vieron de cerca por primera vez. A diferencia de la policía, que usaba cascos blindados con viseras que les cubrían la mitad del rostro o el rostro completo, los clérigos llevaban la cabeza y la cara descubiertas: eran dos hombres: dos hombres jóvenes. Uno, el más alto, tenía el cabello color castaño claro, labios finos, piel pálida y ojos azul celeste; el otro, más joven, quizá de su edad, tenía el pelo negro, rizado, y unos ojos verdes que se movían entre la multitud inmóvil como un maldito escáner. Grantaire tuvo la sensación de que aquellos dos pares de ojos eran capaces de traspasar el metal del vagón y hasta de atravesarles el cráneo.

"_Puertas cerrándose. Por favor, permanezca detrás de la línea amarilla. Puertas cerrándose..."_

El tren se puso lentamente en movimiento con todo el pasaje agazapado en el suelo del vagón. Eponine, con la pistola pegada al pecho, oculta bajo la ropa, mantuvo la vista fija al frente, y Grantaire hizo lo mismo. No parpadear, no respirar, no temblar: no mostrar emoción... o alguien los delataría. Sin alzar los ojos veían cómo las sombras se movían más deprisa por el suelo antideslizante del vagón: el tren comenzaba a ganar velocidad y a internarse en el túnel...

Pero no: no sería tan fácil.

Iban a detener el tren, o los estarían esperando en la próxima estación.

Una alarma empezó a sonar con un timbre frenético y las personas que habían empezado a ponerse de pie cayeron al suelo y unas sobre otras cuando el tren se detuvo en seco con un chirrido ensordecedor de ruedas bloqueadas. Una luz amarilla había empezado a girar sobre sus cabezas.

"_Atención: permanezcan en sus asientos. Atención: no abandonen sus asientos hasta que el tren se haya detenido por completo. Atención..."._

Eponine, con una mirada de terror ciego en los ojos, saltó en pie y echó a correr vagón adelante. Grantaire no tuvo tiempo de impedírselo.

–¡No! ¡NO!

La alcanzó al mismo tiempo que un impacto de bala resquebrajaba la ventanilla y la arrojó al suelo justo cuando el segundo hizo estallar el cristal en pedazos sobre sus cabezas. La gente se protegió de la lluvia de cristales y corrió para alejarse de los disparos pero no hubo ni un grito de pánico.

Eponine no lloraba, no sollozaba, no jadeaba, no hiperventilaba: era una confusa mezcla de todo a la vez. Durante cuatro horas de infierno se había mantenido entera, su sangre caliente empujándola hacia adelante y en la dirección correcta, pero aquello se había acabado. Un pánico ciego de presa perdida se había apoderado de ella desde que había visto al primer clérigo.

–Eponine –la llamó Grantaire tratando de hacer que lo mirara, pero ella luchaba contra él tratando de levantarse.

–¡Hay que salir, hay que salir, hay que...!

–¡Eponine!

Algunas personas habían empezado a gritar:

–¡Ofensores! ¡Policía, policía!

"_Atención: permanezcan en sus asientos. Atención..."._

Otra voz pregrabada se superpuso a la primera.

"_Puertas abiertas. Por favor, espere a la luz verde"._

Estaban dentro.

Eponine gritó, se debatió como una demente, se levantó y echó a correr otra vez. Esta vez, ya no había otra opción. Grantaire la siguió y un segundo después los dos se arrojaban contra la puerta que separaba dos vagones y corrían por el siguiente hacia la cabecera del tren. Por las puertas abiertas vieron que la policía había tomado el andén y que los seguía desde fuera. La única salida era el túnel, llegar al túnel. Casi estaban allí...

Algo lo golpeó en las piernas a la altura de las rodillas. Grantaire sólo sintió eso: un golpe terrible y otro duro y contundente contra el suelo cuando cayó. Alguien se le había echado encima y otro gritaba llamando a la policía.

–¡Cabrón hijo de la grandísima...! –Grantaire se revolvió como un gato, empujó al hombre que lo sujetaba y desde el suelo le dio una patada en la cara que lo tiró de espaldas, pero para entonces ya era tarde: la gente se apartaba atropelladamente para dejar paso al clérigo que venía directamente hacia ellos.

Grantaire intentó levantarse y correr, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta volvió a arrojarse al suelo.

Eponine se había girado con el arma por delante y le descerrajó tres tiros al vagón, uno detrás de otro.

Sin pararse a comprobar el resultado, Grantaire se levantó y empujó a la joven delante de él, pero ambos se detuvieron en seco: el otro clérigo acababa de atravesar la puerta que tenían al frente. Estaban rodeados.

–¡Ohmierdaohmierdamierda! –Eponine disparó.

Grantaire se lanzó hacia la apertura de emergencia de la puerta opuesta, tiró de la manivela con tal fuerza que la arrancó de la bisagra y ambos saltaron directamente a las vías. Estaban en el túnel y la alarma seguía sonando. Casi ahogada por la estridencia incesante de la sirena se oía otra grabación:

"_...favor, permanezca detrás de la línea amarilla hasta que el tren..."_

El suelo vibraba.

–¡TAIRE!

Saltaron contra la pared del túnel y una masa sólida de acero y decibelios barrió el aire frente a los ojos de ambos con tal fuerza de succión que arrastró los cabellos de Eponine e hizo que la ropa les azotara el cuerpo. El chirrido de las ruedas les perforó los oídos y les hizo apretar los dientes, apretarse las manos hasta que se clavaron las uñas, hasta que no pudieron soportarlo más y se taparon los oídos, Eponine sin soltar el arma. Grantaire no sabía si les quedaba munición. Había perdido la cuenta y, de todas maneras, ya de poco les servía. Excepto para una cosa.

Pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que el tren se detuvo, y antes de que lo hiciera del todo ya se habían puesto en movimiento. Un tren se interponía entre ellos y sus perseguidores, y eso les daba algo de tiempo para poner distancia: quizá un minuto, quizá menos...

Se movieron por el angosto espacio entre la pared y el tren hasta que lo dejaron atrás, internándose en las entrañas de la oscuridad. Las luces del túnel cada vez se espaciaban más y a cien metros se acababan; pronto, correrían a ciegas.

Una forma roja apareció y pasó de largo en la periferia de su visión. Grantaire giró el rostro... y se detuvo.

Era una puerta de servicio.

* * *

Un haz de luz negra reptaba por el suelo siguiendo un reguero luminoso de gotas y salpicaduras. Un par de botas negras se había detenido donde acababa el rastro. El otro par se había movido hacia el fondo del túnel.

–_La salida norte está cubierta, señor _–dijo una voz distorsionada por la radio–._ No han pasado por aquí. _

–Cierre la estación: todas las salidas y los accesos a todos los andenes. Inmediatamente.

–_Recibido._

–Han tenido que salir por ahí –dijo el que se había alejado, que regresó hacia donde estaba su compañero.

La luz de la linterna que sostenía rebotó varias veces en el suelo y cuando barrió el lugar donde ellos estaban y los cegó momentáneamente, Grantaire vio que Eponine se tensaba de y le tapó la boca con una mano.

–Ya los has oído.

–No los habrán visto.

–Es un señuelo.

Silencio. El primero que había hablado se alejó unos pasos hacia el fondo del túnel, pero no lo suficiente como para que le vieran la cara.

–Agente –le volvió a decir a la radio. Tenía una voz serena, pausada, elegante, con un timbre perfecto. Sería una maravillosa voz de tenor si no fuera una voz inerte.

–_Señor._

–Averigüe a dónde conduce este túnel.

El otro se había detenido justo delante de ellos, tan cerca que Grantaire podría contarle si quisiera los agujeros de los cordones. Eponine no respiraba, sólo temblaba; tenía la mandíbula tensa, el cuerpo rígido y a los ojos muy abiertos le asomaban lágrimas que eran de terror y de puro agotamiento. Aferraba la pistola con las dos manos, pegada a su regazo, pero sólo les quedaba una bala: lo habían comprobado. Grantaire sintió lo helada que estaba su piel, lo cálidas que eran sus lágrimas. Sintió otro aguijonazo de dolor que le subió desde la rodilla a todo lo largo de la espina dorsal. Sintió que no podía apartar los ojos del arma ni dejar de pensar en esa bala. Los efectos de la descarga de adrenalina se habían disipado ya en ambos y hacía mucho rato que sólo les quedaban sus propias fuerzas, sus propias ganas de vivir. Ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca demasiadas, y Grantaire se encontró preguntándose, no por primera vez, hasta que punto merecía la pena seguir corriendo. Para que, de todas maneras, los acabaran cazando como a ratas, sacándolos a rastras de un agujero en la oscuridad, tan cerca del Infierno ya, tan cerca... Lo sentía por Jehan pero, de todas maneras, él ya estaba jodido.

La radio emitió un pitido.

–_La vía se bifurca a quinientos metros: distritos dieciocho y catorce._

–Nos separaremos –dijo el que estaba más cerca.

–_Y otra vez a un kilómetro y medio: distritos dieciocho, diecinueve y veintidós._

Se hizo un silencio largo como una vida, oscuro como sus pensamientos.

–Los hemos perdido –expuso fríamente el que había estado hablando por la radio, el de la voz tranquila–. Agente.

–_Señor._

–Envíe unidades a todas esas estaciones. Ciérrelas hasta nuevo aviso.

–_Recibido._

–Agente.

–_Señor._

–Sus órdenes son detenerlos con vida.

–_Recibido._

–¿Me ha entendido, agente? Diga si me ha entendido.

–_Sí, señor: detenerlos con vida._

El clérigo, sin responder, enfundó su arma y se alejó, y su compañero lo siguió a largos pasos que apenas emitían un sonido.

* * *

Estuvieron allí una hora más, sin moverse, sin atreverse a asomarse al exterior para comprobar que estaban solos. O quizá fuese menos tiempo, y sólo fue que cada segundo que pasó fue una eternidad. Grantaire contó cuatro trenes: dos en cada dirección. Cada vez que un tren pasaba rugiendo por el túnel, el suelo se estremecía como si fuera a abrirse y a tragárselos de un momento al siguiente, y el estruendo era tan ensordecedor que, cuando se hacía el silencio, un zumbido grave le llenaba los oídos y la cabeza. A veces, durante un momento bellísimo, se le embotaba tanto la cabeza que conseguía no pensar.

Pero los trenes acabaron dejando de llegar. Habían interrumpido el tráfico en cinco estaciones: era su record personal de desorden público.

Eponine se había echado a llorar. Pero lloraba con los dientes apretados y en silencio, como le habían enseñado. Grantaire la dejó, sin dejar de abrazarla y sin decirle nada. A veces, cuando cerraba él los ojos, los sentía arder con ese fuego húmedo que tienen dentro los seres humanos desde que vienen aterrorizados a este mundo. Pero no dejó que escapara ninguna lágrima. Por lo menos, uno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte en todo momento. Unas veces era ella y otras, él: era una especie de acuerdo tácito entre los dos.

Fue Eponine la que decidió el momento de empezar a moverse. Sin decir nada, se sacudió para deshacerse de su abrazo y gateó hasta salir del angosto espacio que había bajo las escaleras y otra vez al túnel. Se sentó allí mismo, en los escalones que subían hacia la puerta de servicio que había quedado entreabierta, mojada, sucia y miserable, cubierta del limo negro y pegajoso que había bajo el escalón.

–¿Y ahora, qué?

Grantaire la miró sin saber qué responderle, con la mano derecha cerrada en un puño al costado. Ella maldijo, se secó la cara con las mangas e intentó arrancarse a tirones un trozo del bajo del vestido. No pudo, e hizo el primer desgarrón con los dientes. El vestido, de un tejido sintético que en sus "mejores" tiempos había sido gris, estaba hecho jirones. De todas maneras, siempre había sido bastante feo.

–¿Tú estás bien? –le preguntó él mientras Eponine empezaba a vendarle la mano. Ella no respondió. Dio una vuelta a la tira deshilachada sobre la fea herida, y otra y otra, trabajando con unas manos en las que aun persistía un rastro del temblor de antes.

–Jehan está muerto –dijo de pronto sin levantar los ojos.

No debería ser tan duro oír aquello. Las cosas no cambian por decirlas en voz alta: eso no las hace ni más ni menos reales, ni más ni menos escalofriantes.

–Eso, no lo sabemos –le respondió él. No había pretendido decirlo en voz tan baja, tan queda.

–Lo dejamos atrás, y ahora está muerto. Él no... Él nunca... hubiera... Oh, Dios, Jehan... –Eponine se apartó de él soltándole la mano con brusquedad, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos teñidas con su sangre.

–No lo sabemos, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y yo estamos vivos.

–Cállate, por favor... –siseó ella conteniendo el veneno tras los dientes apretados.

Dos de tres: como cifra, no es que fuera mala. Aunque, en realidad, eran dos de nueve. Pero ¿qué podían importarle a él los otros seis? ¿Qué le importaba que hubieran matado a esa niña pelirroja que no paraba de llorar, que no tendría ni dieciocho años cumplidos, que le había sujetado la mano cuando él sangraba?

–Eponine...

–¡Ya lo sé, joder! –La sobresaltó el sonido de su propia voz al rebotar en las paredes del túnel y se encogió sobre sí misma, mirando hacia donde la luz de la estación aun era visible.

Grantaire dejó que se calmara. Sabía que lo acabaría haciendo por sí misma, que, en aquel momento, no lo quería a él a su lado.

–Tenemos que movernos –dijo simplemente, aunque la mera idea lo agotaba. Quería sentarse allí y cerrar los ojos, y ver qué pasaba si no los abría más. Quería beber; necesitaba beber. Desesperadamente. Beber o fumar o meterse algo, lo que fuera.

Eponine asintió sin dejar de darle la espalda, y Grantaire supo que estaba llorando otra vez.

–¿Hacia dónde?

–El distrito diecinueve.

–La estación estará cerrada. Y llena de policías y de... Joder.

–Eso no importa. Tenemos que bajar.

_Bajar, ¿cómo? Bajar, ¿a dónde? Y después, ¿qué? ¿Qué hay ahí abajo? ¿Cuántos kilómetros son "ahí abajo"? ¿Y si nos perdemos? ¿Y si no podemos volver a subir? ¿Y si no encontramos a nadie? ¿Y si encontramos a alguien? ¿Y si Jehan está muerto, porque está muerto, y todo esto no sirve para nada?_

Eponine no volvió a preguntarle nada de eso, ni Grantaire se hizo más ninguna de aquellas preguntas. La elección es fácil cuando sólo hay una opción. Ni siquiera es una elección: es un imperativo. Tenían que bajar.

Quizá, después de todo, todavía pudieran llegar más cerca del Infierno.


End file.
